A Noxian in Bilgewater
by TwoHeartedAlien
Summary: Riven has been living in Bilgewater, working as a sell-sword for several months when she has a chance encounter with a redhead at a seedy bar. Riven POV. Riven MF Smutty One shot. (This takes place in separate timeline from all currently posted fics for reference).


Riven MF One shot

Riven sighed slightly, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as her leather boots scuffed the cobblestone streets of Bilgewater. For several months now, Riven had been living in Bilgewater working as a sell-sword in order to survive after jobs in Ionia had begun to dry up as the Ionian army had recovered from the Noxian invasion. She needed a drink after yet another long day, there definitely wasn't a shortage of jobs here in Bilgewater but they always ended up being more complicated, dragging out her days.

Riven pushed open the door to the seedy bar by the docks that she always visited, raising her hand as a signal to the bartender to get her usual ready before taking a seat on one of the stools at the bar top. A glass of bourbon was placed in front of her; she took it, sipping it lightly. A woman at the other end of the bar top caught the corner of Riven's eye, her red tresses standing out brightly to her. Women with red hair always brought her mind back to Katarina, a woman she still loved deeply and longed to be with, even if she couldn't. Riven inhaled the last of her glass of bourbon before tapping the bar to get another.

She looked back over her shoulder to where the red head had been before, surprised to see she was now gone. Riven's attention was brought back to the bar top in front of her as a second glass of bourbon was placed in front of her, she quickly inhaled it like the first, tapping the bar again. She heard a sultry chuckle from just behind her that made Riven shudder slightly.

"Bad day?" Riven turned to the speaker who promptly took a seat at the stool to Riven's right. Riven smirked slightly.

"Something like that." She took the chance to eye the woman in front of her; the woman had long red tresses hanging over her shoulders, piercing blue eyes paired with a pouty smirk on her face. Riven's eyes roamed down the red head's body, looking at the blouse with the top buttons left undone to show cleavage and the low riding, tight leather pants that were designed to tease. Riven brought her gaze back up to the face of the red head, who was smirking victoriously, her outfit had done exactly what it was meant to, Riven was hooked. If Riven had paid attention to politics, she would have recognised the woman flirting with her being none other than Miss Fortune, however the Noxian missed it.

"If you're stressed, I have something better than bourbon for you." The red head stood up, running her hand along Riven's shoulder as she walked behind her, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "I have a room upstairs, come." That sultry voice made Riven shudder for the second time. The third glass of bourbon that she ordered was placed in front of her; she tipped it back, drinking it all before following the woman upstairs.

When Riven reached the top of the stairs, she noticed one of the rooms left open, taking that as her cue to enter. The red head sat on the edge of the table, not far from the door, she smirked at Riven before curling her finger at her, signalling for her to come to her. Riven quickly closed the door behind her, dropping her broken rune sword by it, and closing the distance between herself and the red head.

Riven felt the woman's arms wrap around her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss with plenty of tongue, the Noxian placed one hand on the table to steady herself and the other on the woman's rear, squeezing slightly. After several moments, Riven felt one of the red head's hands move from her neck to her shirt, undoing the buttons. Clever fingers removed the button down shirt, flicking it to the floor, leaving Riven's breasts only covered by the wraps around her chest. Riven moved her lips from the red heads mouth to her neck before beginning to work at the woman's blouse, joining her in desperation to get naked right now. They made quick work of the clothing covering their upper halves.

Riven leaned into the redhead, trying to get her to lie down on the table, before climbing up on it herself. After a moment of struggle, the redhead complied and Riven made quick work of the leather pants her in way, yanking them down her legs. Riven grunted with frustration when she was forced to stop and remove the woman's shoes before flicking them and her pants away. She smirked down at the redhead before grabbing the edge of her pants between her teeth, slowly raking the fabric down her legs.

"Hurry up you tease." The redhead snapped, eliciting a chuckle from Riven who quickly yanked the panties off and climbed up on top of the table, her mouth quickly finding the redhead's breasts. Riven's left hand joined her mouth, taking the other in her palm, kneading roughly. A small moan escaped from the woman beneath her, spurring Riven on, she bit down on the nipple in her mouth and caught the other between her thumb and finger, twisting causing a louder moan to escape. Riven took several minutes to work up the woman beneath her, she had always enjoyed the sound of a woman breathing hard due to her own work, and the red head certainly was. "Get on with it already." She grunted at Riven who quirked an eyebrow in return before slowly kissing her way down to the heat between the woman's legs.

Riven propped herself up on her knees between the woman's legs, placing them over her shoulders before taking a solid grip on her thighs, pressing her tongue into the heat.

"Oh fuck." Riven felt fingers twisting in her hair roughly, pulling her face into the woman's crotch. She dug her finger nails into the woman's legs and began creating rough circles around her clit, causing her to shudder and arch her back in response. Another hand began pulling at Riven's hair, she smirked against the redhead's crotch, looking up as the woman began to writhe underneath her touch.

Riven decided to take her right hand from the woman's thigh, bringing it in to join her mouth, pushing two fingers in without warning, earning a gasp from the redhead. She thrust hard and fast into her, bringing the circling of her tongue up to a similar pace, watching the redhead's reactions to her rough and fast work. She could feel the woman begin to tremble, she was close.

"Oh f-fuck." Riven watched as the redhead got the classic glassy look in her eye and tremble in her legs before she came hard, arching her back and curling her toes. The redhead's thighs clamped shut against Riven's head but she kept going, trying to drag the orgasm out for as long as possible. When the redhead went limp against her, Riven finally pulled away, wiping her face that was drenched with the back of her hand.

The redhead opened her eyes after a few moments, her breathing finally beginning to return to normal. She looked intensely at Riven, who was now standing in front of the table, before shuffling herself forward to the edge, sitting in front of the Noxian.

"My turn." The redhead purred, grabbing Riven's belt buckle and dragging her towards the bed that had so far remained unused. She made quick work of Riven's pants and leather boots, pulling the rest of her clothing off, now joining the redhead in being naked. Riven watched curiously as the redhead pulled the belt from the pants she had just removed from Riven before wrapping it around Riven's hands, holding them together. The pants were then looped through the belt before being tied to the headboard of the bed. The redhead smirked down at her.

"I can't have you ruining my hair now." She said before bringing her face down between the Noxian's legs, skipping the foreplay and going straight for the action. Riven's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt the redhead's tongue enter between her legs, causing her to moan out loudly. The redhead clearly wanted to return the favour of the roughness, forcing multiple fingers inside of Riven quickly while the fingernails of her other hand dug themselves into Riven's hip causing searing but wonderful pain.

Riven cried out when she felt the redhead's teeth on her clit who had clearly figured out Riven's weak spot for rough play. The redhead forced another finger inside of Riven, the Noxian was breathless and writhing under this mystery woman's touch.

"F-Fuck. F-Fuck. Fuck." Riven chanted as she arched her back, coming hard underneath this woman's aggressive touch. The redhead crawled up the bed, hovering over Riven's face before kissing the Noxian quickly.

"Have fun?" Riven nodded, still unable to form words in this moment, earning a chuckle from the woman. "Good. I'm glad I was able to improve your day." The redhead laid herself down beside Riven, her head resting on the Noxian's chest. The pair were exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

The next day, the redhead woke up to Riven's attempt to leave quietly without waking her up. The redhead watched the Noxian for several moments before saying something.

"I never asked for your name." Riven turned, surprised to see the redhead awake, smiling slightly.

"You never told me yours either." The redhead extended her hand out to Riven before responding.

"Sarah. Better known as Miss Fortune." Sarah smirked as she saw the look of realisation on Riven's face, she had unknowingly slept with one of the most dangerous women in Bilgewater. She quickly took the redhead's hand, shaking it.

"I'm Riven." The name clicked somewhere in Sarah's mind, going back to the many times she had spoken to Katarina Du Couteau about her missing girlfriend, called Riven. She looked Riven up and down quickly, matching her description to the MIA reports that Katarina had possessed at the time.

"No last name?" She asked to confirm.

"No last name." Riven said bluntly. Riven had caught on to Sarah's recognition of her.

"She's been looking for you, you know."

"I know." Riven said, a sad look in her eyes, silence settling between the pair before Riven headed for the door, grabbing her broken rune sword.

"Go back to her." Sarah said, Riven made eye contact with the redhead one last time before she left the room, saying nothing in return.


End file.
